Speak Now
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Kendall loves Logan so much. But Logan never knowing... continues his life with another. Unless Kendall can change that. Kogan


**Speak Now**

Summary: Kendall loves Logan so much. But Logan never knowing... continues his life with another. Unless Kendall can change that.

* * *

><p>It's a large group dinner we all have each month. We are all crowded around a long table. James and Carlos are whispering to each other on my left and Logan is on my right. To his left is Abbi, Logan's girlfriend of 3 years. For some reason she seems to hate me. Logan and Abbi both claim she doesn't, but I see the looks she gives me. I look across the table to Dustin and he can see the look in my eyes. He looks down at his lap and then back at me. Soon I feel my pocket vibrate. I pull out my phone and see that he has texted me.<p>

-You know that it happens tonight…-

-I'm aware DBelt…- I text back.

-I'm just not sure if you can be happy.-

-Well there's nothing I can do!- I tell him.

-Pull him aside now! Before we start dessert.-

-I… I can't!- I groan as Logan stands.

"Fuck…" I whispered to myself.

"Everyone! I have something to say." Logan states. He turns to Abbi, takes her hand to help her stand, and then he starts his little speech. "Abbi, I love you very much. These last 3 years have been amazing. I know we're only 26… But I wanted to know…" He pauses. I watch as Logan kneels down in front of Abbi. She gasps and I flinch. "Will you marry me Abbi?"

"Yes!" She nods. Logan has the largest smile I have ever seen as he slides the ring on her finger then picks her up and twirl her around. He kisses her and I look over to Dustin.

Everyone claps and then we start dessert. I just manage to move the dessert around on my plate. Every time I look over at Logan, he's talking to Abbi.

Abbi's parents arrive after we are finished and that's when the congratulations start. I lean against the far wall and watch as everyone hugs Logan and Abbi. I see her lean over and kiss his cheek. I feel that little green monster twinge at my heart. Logan look over and our eyes meet for the first time tonight. Logan says something to Abbi then hurries over to me.

"Kendall she said yes!" He jumps up and down as Abbi is giggling with all her friends a few meters away.

"I know… Congrats… Loges…" I manage to choke out. Logan moves to hug me but then his mom and dad pull Logan to them and the hugs begin again. Abbi soon joins the group hug and I turn away. I feel my eyes burn from the tears that are trying to escape. I sneak out of the room and to the hall outside.

I hurry to the front door and grab for the knob.

"Kendall! Hey!" I turn and see Dustin, James, and Carlos running towards me. By now I have tears falling so I ignore them and pull the front door open and run towards my car.

"Hey, man…" James grips my shoulder. I should've known he'd catch me. He was fast.

"What?" I turn around to face them, not caring that then see me tears.

"Dude… are you okay?" Carlos asks.

"No Carlos… does he look okay?" Dustin asks him.

"I'm never gonna be okay… so just leave me alone…" I hang my head.

"Please talk to us." James begs. I wipe my face dry and then take a deep breath.

"I can't handle Logan being engaged to her…" I pause as my eyes start to burn again. "I… I…" I groan. "I can't fucking say it!" I sigh.

"Say what?" Carlos asks.

"I love him…" I finally state.

"Wow… really?" James asks.

"Yeah… and I'm too much of a fucking coward to tell him… and now he's fucking engaged! Damnit!" I sigh and lean my hands on my knees.

"You need to tell him…" James tells me.

"Yeah. There's probably 6 months or more till the wedding and..." Dustin pauses as Logan runs out to us.

"Hey guys… guess what!" Logan pauses to catch his breath.

"What?" Carlos asks for us all.

"Abbi's brother is coming home next month from war… and she wants him to be there…" Logan stops.

"So the wedding is new month…" I groan.

"Yeah! I'm getting married in a month!" He smiles. I feel a lump form in my throat and I can't let him see me cry.

"I gotta go…" I state quickly and unlock my car and pull open the door.

"Kendall?" Logan calls out. "Kendall! Hey!" He walks closer but I turn my car on quickly and shove it into drive and pull out before he can even say another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passes and all I can do is pretend that I'm a happy camper. I feel like shit as I look down at the little white invite that Logan and Abbi sent out.

The tiny black letters say that the wedding is gonna be at the local church down the street, on November 30th. I feel like ripping it apart, but I opt not to. I set it on the table and sink back into the couch.

I hear my phone buzz on the table and I grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kendall!" Logan speaks with such happiness.

"What's up?" I ask, trying to sound happy.

"I was wondering if we could get some coffee. I have something I want to ask you." He tells me.

"Okay… sure."

"Oh good! Bye." Logan hangs up and I rub my face.

I make it down to the coffee shop and I notice that James and Carlos and Dustin are all with Logan.

"What's up guys?" I walk up.

"Hey, ordered your favorite." Dustin hands me a coffee.

"Thanks." I grab it and sit in the empty seat.

"I wanted to ask you four a question." Logan pauses. "Will you guys be my best men?"

"Oh man! Yeah!" Carlos nods.

"Sure bud." James smiles.

Dustin nods and pats Logan on the back then all eyes are on me.

"Uhm… y-yeah… sure…" I stumble over the simple words.

"Thanks Kendall." Logan smiles.

We sit and talk, about the good times and the past, but things are cut short when Logan's phone rings.

"Oh hey Abbi. Yeah… Sure. Okay. Bye babe." He hangs up. "Well I gotta go. Lots of wedding things to do." He states with a large smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week goes by, Abbi already has her dress fitted and now it's time for the five of us to get fitted for tuxes. As we stand in the David's Bridal store, I can't help but stare at Logan as he looks himself over in the large mirror.

I grab my phone and type a quick message to Dustin.

-I should be in a fucking matching tux…-

-I know man… I'm so sorry…- He replies back.

I shove my phone back into my pocket and look back up at Logan's back. Our eyes meet in the mirror and all I see is a sad look in his eyes. I can't seem to look away as tears form in my eyes. Logan sees this and something shines in his eyes. Is that Logan registering that I love him? Or is that the realization that Logan regrets everything.

No matter, soon he looks away and I look down to my feet.

I don't think I can handle Logan marrying her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 30th comes much too quickly for my liking. I meet Logan and the guys at the church. Our tuxes are all here and we all start to get dressed. I watch as Carlos runs around, goofing in his boxers, white tank top, and long black socks.

"Carlos please get dressed!" James begs.

Dustin is laughing at Carlos and Logan is just rolling his eyes. But I can tell he's amused. I pull on my white button up shirt and my black tux pants. I watch as Logan's dad helps him with his tie. I mumble to Dustin that I'll be right back.

"Okay man." He nods in understanding and I leave the room and take a walk down one of the halls.

"Hey Kendall. Where you going?" I turn around and Logan's mom is standing behind me.

"Oh hey Mama Henderson." I smile.

"You're not happy." She states.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You aren't happy for Logan… you're sad. I can see it in your eyes." She tells me.

"Mama Henderson… I think you're mistaken." I tell her.

"Kendall… talk to me. I know you love Logan." She says with a smile.

"I-I-I…" I pause. "I love him so much…" I finally break down and fall down on my knees.

"I have a feeling Logan getting married is killing you inside?" She assumes.

"Yes… What do I do! Do I object? Or do I let Logan be happy?" I ask her.

"What do you want to do?" She asks.

"I want to be with Logan… meaning I have to object." I pause. "But Logan will hate me!"

"If Logan loves you… as much as you love him… then he'll be happy."

"Thanks Mama Henderson." I smile, hug her then run back to the dressing room.

"Oh there you are Kendall." Dustin speaks up when I walk to him.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Wow… it's been a while since I've seen you smile. You know what to do?" He asks in a hushed voice.

"Yep." I nod. We finish getting ready and then it's time to wait at the front of the church.

Everyone files in and we all take our places. I get the honors of standing right next to Logan.

The bridesmaids walk up the isle then the wedding march starts. Everyone looks back to Abbi, but all I can look at is Logan. His face shows a smile but his eyes show something else.

Soon Abbi is by Logan's' side and the preacher starts. I look over to his mom and she gives me a smile then a nod.

I look over to Logan and the preacher asks out,

"If anyone thinks this couple should not be wed, speak now." He states.

I take a deep breath and jump down out of line.

Everyone in the room gasps, including Logan, Abbi, James and Carlos. Dustin smiles at me and nods.

I look up to him and we lock gazes.

"I can't let you Logan!" I tell him.

"Kendall…" Logan steps down the three stairs to me.

"Logan… I can't let you marry Abbi…" I get cut off as Abbi flings her flowers at me.

"Shut up! You can't object! You're a guy!" She screeches. "You need to shut up and leave us alone!"

I gasp slightly. Logan turns on his heels to face her.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" He tells her. Logan turns back to me. "Thank you Kendall…" He states then takes my face in his hands. "You're the only one for me…" Logan states loudly then pushes his lips to mine.

As everyone gasps again, I wrap my arms tightly around Logan's waist.

Our kiss ends and I look around. Abbi's family is all staring daggers at us while all our friends and family are smiling.

"Kendall…" Logan speak sup.

"Logan… I've always loved you… ever since we were 16…" I tell him.

"You big goof! Why didn't you tell me?" He laughs softly.

"I thought you loved me Logan!" Abbi yells out.

"Abbi… I'm not going to marry you anymore…" Logan tells her.

"But! Logan!" She pauses as Logan turns to James.

"You have the rings right James?" He asks.

"Yeah…" James pulls out the two rings and hands them both to Logan.

"So Kendall… I'm gonna ask you this…" He pauses. "Will you marry me?" He asks holding out the ring that was supposed to be for himself. All I can do is stare at him.

"Yes." I finally nod and he slides the ring on my finger with a smile.

"WHAT?" Abbi's mother and father both stand up.

"I'm so glad you were here to speak up." Logan whispers to me.

"Me to." I smile and touch my forehead to his.

* * *

><p>I've been in such a rut. I'm sorry all! I hope this kogan ties you over until I can update my other stuff! :D<p> 


End file.
